


About Yoon Jeonghan

by witheredgrapefruit



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Jihan, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witheredgrapefruit/pseuds/witheredgrapefruit
Summary: Jisoo tries to narrate his living situation and introduce his neighbors but hit a dead end trying to introduce Yoon Jeonghan.





	1. Welcome to the Hood

**_What the hell._ **

 

 

  
I thought to myself as I walked across the hallway to my door. _This place is completely trashed._ The radio near the staircase is playing awful music. I bent down to turn it off before bad thoughts about this is how horror movies start come to my mind. There are toilet paper rolls across the ceiling. It has undecipherable writing in it that I don’t have the time to understand. I’m positive that it’s just hangul in bad handwriting though. On the floor there are red cups with its contents spilled all over the floor. Oddly, it doesn’t smell like booze, instead, it smells like fruits and dairy. As I walked further I noticed that the apartment next to mine has its door opened. Before closing it I peeked inside and the whole unit’s trashed too. I quickened my walking pace ignoring the sound of chips and other junk foods getting crushed underneath my shoes. _Something is fishy here._

 

 

 

I finally arrived at my door and unsurprisingly the door knob is unlocked. I swung the door open and voila my neighbors and landlord are sprawled in my living room.

 

 

 

_Calmly._

 

 

 

They were surprised to find me and stood up quickly to get their stuff, I guess.

 

 

  
“3, 2, 1… Welcome to the apartment Jisoo!!!” They all chanted together and threw confetti in the air. They also had a banner with a ‘Welcome’ written on it. With red ink and messy handwriting. Really, what the hell.

 

 

  
“I moved in 8 months ago.” I sighed and placed my bag on the couch before turning to them. “You also threw me a surprise party back then.” I sat on the couch.

 

 

  
Then the three of them lined up like children getting scold by their teacher. It’s an amusing sight.

 

 

  
“We needed a reason for the party last night.” Seokmin confessed, looking defeated.

 

 

  
“You guys do a lot of things with no reason.” I argued.

 

 

  
“This time we’re not drunk?” Jihoon replied. Followed by the snickers from the younger two.

 

 

  
“We did make you a pancake Jisoo. It doesn’t look like it but it tastes like it.” Seungkwan said and the two nodded. I pointed to the plate on top of my coffee table with something on it. “Go eat up we’ll clean the hallway now.”

 

 

  
“Ok thanks you guys.” I told them before digging into the plate of something.

 

 

  
-

 

 

  
I didn’t want to start the story like this but I guess we’ll have to. It’s a normal occurrence anyway. The guys you met earlier would be my neighbors and my landlord.  
You guessed it right, Jihoon is our landlord. I didn’t know that until I moved in because Seungcheol was the one who faced me when I checked the apartment out. He said that people wouldn’t believe he’s the landlord if he were to face them. Jihoon lives in the rooftop, we call it ‘The Penthouse’, and his place is really nice. His parents, who are furniture designers, furnished it for him in exchange of being the landlord. Sweet deal I must say.

 

 

  
The other two are Seokmin and Seungkwan who lives in the same floor as me. In every floor there are four apartment units. Seokmin is the tenant in 9A, the one with the opened door, and right across him is Seungkwan who lives in 9B. They’re both really noisy in the morning. One time they had a duet from inside of their respective apartments and although it’s really pleasing to hear I don’t think Jihoon agreed since he cut their electricity from the basement. The two didn’t complain anyway since Jihoon is their upperclassmen from the university. They are all music majors from Pledis University.

 

 

  
I can’t remember exactly when we got close. I thought as I stuffed myself with another bite of their pancake. It was delicious. Jihoon was grumpy and we’re all intimidated since he’s the landlord. He wouldn’t go outside his penthouse in broad daylight because he would be _a.)_ Composing _b.)_ Sleeping _c.)_ Playing video games or _d.)_ Answers we wouldn’t explore because it’s gross. The only time he goes out would be at night for his classes. And even if we did see him neither of us would try to strike up a chit chat.

 

 

  
Seokmin was the easy one to befriend. He was smiley and bright whenever we talked. His eyes would turn to crescents whenever he laughs and his brows would meet whenever he’s confused in something. It’s an amusing sight until this day. Our go-to conversation back then would always be naruto and that’s how I knew he’s a good person.

 

 

  
Seungkwan, however, is a different story. At first when I found out that the one I faced during the tour isn’t my landlord I thought it was Seungkwan. He was really welcoming when I first got here and even gave me tips about the neighborhood but at the same time he’s bossy and has an issue with organization. After a week, 4 boxes of pizza and 6 cans of beers I found out that he’s a tenant too but that’s a story for another time.

 

 

  
I swallowed the last bite of that pancake and just as I was about to get up and put the plate in the sink Seungkwan and Seokmin started arguing. I placed the plate down on the table before going out to see what’s happening. When I opened the door the hallway was cleaned and Jihoon’s on the floor with his phone. I asked him what’s happening.  
“They’re fighting over who owns that speaker.” He replied. I shook my head and listened to their arguments.

 

 

  
Seokmin is saying that he bought it from the mall last month and Seungkwan argues that his sister gave it to him months ago. I don’t know who to believe so I just leaned against my doorframe and watched the two in amusement.

 

 

  
_“The fuck are you all yelling about? It’s just 10am let me sleep.”_

 

 

  
_Ah, I forgot to introduce someone._

 

 

  
-

 

 

  
“Why are we gathered in my apartment for lunch?”

 

 

  
“Because you have the largest unit?” Seungkwan said.

 

 

  
“Seokmin’s apartment is the same size!”

 

 

  
“His place is messy.” Jihoon said. The others nodded in agreement, even Seokmin. Unbelievable.

 

 

  
“Jihoon has his own penthouse!” I protested.

 

 

  
“Jihoon can murder us in his penthouse and no one would know.” Seokmin chipped in.

 

 

  
“Seungcheol would know.” Jihoon said. “But Seungcheol won’t betray me.”

 

 

  
“Remind me to hit Seungcheol once we meet.” Jeonghan entered the living room with Chinese food. He placed the bag on the table and distributed the food to their owner. He then sat down beside me in the couch. Jihoon on the single couch and the younger two are on the floor.

 

 

  
“Thanks, Dad.” Seokmin said and started eating his food before facing me. “You too, other dad.”

 

 

  
“If Jeonghan’s my husband I would have filed for divorce years ago.” He glared at me. “Just saying.”

 

 

  
“I think Jeonghan would make a good husband though?” Jihoon said in between bites.

 

 

  
“Thanks Jihoon you’re such a sweetheart.” Jeonghan commented while picking the grain of rice in Jihoon’s cheeks.

 

 

  
“I disagree-“

 

 

  
“Oh my god Jisoo stop trying to tear this family apart!” Jeonghan shot me a scandalized look before proceeding to laugh.

 

 

  
After that we ate in silence with a few remarks here and there. One by one they all started to leave; Jihoon was the first one to go since he has to finish his composition. Seungkwan and Seokmin followed a few minutes later since they still have to attend their club practice.

 

 

  
I looked at the man sprawled out in my couch; he probably won’t leave for hours so I just let him be. As I was about to stand up from the couch he called out my name.

 

 

 

“Jisoo,”

 

 

 

“What?” I turned to look at him.

 

 

  
“Would you really do that?” He asked but his eyes are glued on his phone.

 

 

  
“Do what?”

 

 

  
“Divorce me.” He put his phone down to look at me.

 

 

 

“Jeonghan, we are not married.” I told him. 

 

 

 

A smile crept up in his face. _That's bad news._

 

 

  
“But what if we are?” Then he sat up from lying down and faced me.

 

 

  
“I don’t know…” I muttered under my breath. I hate it when he does this. His eyes are glued on me giving me his undivided attention and, god, he’s in my personal space.

 

 

  
“Hmmm.” It was all he said before lying down again.

 

 

 

I stood up after that and went to shower. Sometimes Jeonghan’s weird like that but I’m used to it.

 

 

  
After an hour in the shower I went out hoping he would have left already but he’s still there. In the kitchen, washing the dishes. I continued to watch him in silence until he took notice of my presence.

 

 

  
“Oh great, I was just about to leave for my part time.” He said and put the last plate in the drawer. “I left you a slice of chocolate cake since my boss gave it to me. You know I don’t eat that.”

 

 

  
Then he flashed me a smile before heading out towards the door.


	2. How they met and a story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo recalls their disastrous first meeting while stabbing his chocolate cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will jump from present to past, i hope you can catch up. Lots of inner monologues, i think. Enjoy!

I sat in the middle of my living room, untouched chocolate cake on my lap, and mind filled with thoughts of Jeonghan.

 

 

 

_‘What if we are?’_

 

 

 

I’m so frustrated. I could definitely live my whole life without thinking about this. But now I sat in my couch for the past 30 minutes trying to make sense of the question and what he did afterwards.

 

 

 

I stuffed my face with chocolate cake until it dawned on me. I placed the plate on the table and stared at it as if it’s the root cause of all my problems.

 

 

 

_Damn you moist chocolate cake._

 

 

  
  
Jeonghan moved in since freshman year but when I moved in I never saw someone come out from his unit for a whole month. All of my other neighbors, even the ones from the lower floors, has been introduced to me so I thought that that unit was vacant. I went on with my life until one public holiday someone knocked through my front door.

 

 

  
“Hi!” A cheery voice greeted me.

 

  
“Hi…?” I greeted back in my still half-asleep state. It was still in the early hours of the morning.

 

  
“I’m Jeonghan, your neighbor just across your door.” He waved across my face I think, I’m still sleepy to actually take in what’s in front of me. All I remember is a mop of blonde hair and yellow striped pajamas.

 

 

“Oh, hi I’m Jisoo…” I replied and waved back. “Uhh… do you need anything?”

 

  
“I came to introduce myself but I think it’s a month late.” Then he laughed. His laugh was cute. “Anyway, here’s a chocolate cake. Have a nice day!”

 

  
He grabbed my hands and placed the boxed chocolate cake in my palm. His hands were soft.

 

  
I walked back to my room after placing the cake given by… who was it again?

 

  
And that’s the start of our problem.

 

That was our first meeting and frankly I don’t remember much of it. I drank the night before and he knocked at my door pretty early in the morning. The first time I actually took a good look at him was when Jihoon called us up in his penthouse. He wanted help to move up the boxes of new furniture his parents sent him. Seungcheol was busy so he couldn’t make it.

 

 

  
“Who is that?” I asked Seokmin who was holding the other end of the box.

 

  
“Which who?”

 

  
“The guy with the glasses and oversized shirt and bed hair.” I replied.

 

  
“Pretty detailed huh?” Seokmin wiggled his eyebrows teasingly. “That’s Jeonghan the one in 10B…”

 

  
Before Seokmin finishes his sentence, Jeonghan suddenly walks to our direction.

 

  
“Hi Jisoo!” He did that wave thing again. “Nice seeing you up here.”

 

  
“Oh but I thought you don’t know him Jisoo?” Seokmin asked but I’d rather keep his mouth closed.

 

  
“Oh, I… umm…” I tried to think of an excuse fast but damn he was staring too much. I never did well in thinking under pressure anyway.

 

  
“You forgot fast?”He asked. I looked at Jeonghan and I think he looked disappointed. He was smiling though.

 

  
I glanced at Seokmin and he’s making a ‘tsk’ face. The other two, Jihoon and Seungkwan, must’ve heard the conversation too and made the same face.

 

  
“No, I was just really hungover-“ In panic I waved my hands around frantically tried to explain the situation to him.

 

  
“No worries I hope you don’t forget next time though.” He smiled and walked past me.

 

 

  
_Oh well that went nicely?_

 

  
**Wrong.**

 

  
That was the start of months long of torment.

 

 

  
I stabbed my fork on the cake and took a hearty bite.

 

 

  
_You sweet sweet sweet revenge._

 

 

  
Days passed after that incident and nothing happened. Until one day Jeonghan’s morning shift in the coffee shop was changed to an afternoon one.  
It felt like deja vu when someone knocked on my door again at an uncomfortable time. This time it’s nearing midnight when someone knocked. Also, this time I'm not hangover so I remember it pretty clearly.

 

 

 

_"Hi!"_

 

 

 

A cheerful voice greeted me. Looks like he dyed his hair darker, it looks better on him. I subtly looked at him from head to toe; he was wearing a midnight blue cardigan and a black shirt underneath with a pair of black pants. I think he just got home from his part time job, Seokmin told me his shift was now in the evening instead of the mornings. Not that I asked.

 

 

"Hello there, good evening!" I tried my best to return his enthusiasm since I was a bit rude on our last meeting. Might as well gain a good impression on my neighbor.

 

 

"Still don't remember me?" His kind smile from earlier was replaced with somewhat a mischievous one.

 

 

"No, no I remember now. Jeonghan, right?" I told him. He looked pleased when I called his name. Still, he has that look of mischief in his face.

 

 

"What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be sleeping in?" I asked him.

 

 

"Oh, not much... just, this." He reached his arms and a familiar box was once again in front of me.

 

 

"Chocolate cake?"

 

 

"Yeah, I heard you like sweets."

 

 

"Oh gosh, you didn't have to bother-"

 

 

"No worries my boss gives leftovers to the employees anyway." He still has his arms reached out to me.

 

 

"Then you should keep it, once is enough." I pushed the box back to him. It was really tempting since the last chocolate was a really good cake. That cake's probably one of the best cakes I've ever tasted.

 

  
“It’s okay take it, just don’t forget my name again.” Jeonghan said with a playful tone in his voice. I guess he really took quite a hit from that.

 

  
“Oh my god I’m sorry I-“

 

  
“Ok bye Jisoo gotta sleep now!” He quickly turned around and walked to his apartment with his left hand bidding goodbye. 

 

  
The following day someone knocked at 11 in the evening and guess who was it?

 

 

**Yoon Jeonghan.**

 

 

  
“I hope you like some freshly baked cookies?” Well, I couldn’t say no to that. I let him in and gave him a cup of warm milk. That was the first time we talked properly. It went well, I guess, Jeonghan was smiling the whole time. It wasn’t a smile of mischief but it isn’t like the smile he gave me the first time either. It was just a really nice smile. I can’t really put it into words. It was warm and sweet and strangely, it felt familiar and new at the same time.

 

 

 

Before he went back to his apartment he turned to me and said, “I’m Jeonghan, don’t forget that.”

 

 

That day his interruption was bearable because of the cookies. Choco chip cookies. But as the days went by his excuses gets more and more ridiculous.

 

 

“I noticed you don’t use your coffee machine? Let me make you a cup of coffee.”

 

  
“I ordered Chinese takeouts?”

 

  
“What about some Italian food? Here’s pizza”

 

  
“My mother sent me extra stew, might as well share.”

 

  
“I’m sorry for the stew yesterday, here’s another stew.”

 

  
“My cable was cut yesterday. I have to catch drama reruns.”

 

  
That was only a part of it. He kept on doing this for two weeks and I honestly gained a few pounds from all the midnight snacks and my sleep schedule got even more fucked up. This has to stop. My stomach is saying no but come on.

 

  
“…Hi?”

 

  
“Jeonghan, I know you’re annoyed with me forgetting your nm end everything but I’m pretty sure I remember your name now. Please stop bugging me every night.” I told him with so much exasperation. I have 3 papers due in two days and I have to study for a quiz tomorrow. “I don’t have time for this.”

 

  
He just stood there, stunned. I didn’t wait for him to respond and closed the door on him.

 

 

  
The day after that I realized my stomach couldn’t adjust to my old diet. I always get hungry when it was nearing midnight. For two days I told myself I have to make do with what was in my fridge but after two failed cooking attempts, I had to call it quits.

 

 

  
I called this pizza place Jeonghan once ordered from, their Margherita pizza was really nice and I wanted to try it again.

 

 

  
_Now I can have 8 slices to myself._

 

 

  
40 minutes passed and the pizza was nowhere in sight. I decided to wait outside for the delivery but when I was walking towards the front door I saw someone standing in front too.

 

 

  
_Holy shit. It’s him._

 

 

  
I don’t think it needs explanation that since the day I kinda lashed out on him, we never talked or saw each other again. We never exchanged phone numbers too. Should I just wait up-

 

 

  
“Oh, hi there,” Jeonghan called out to me.

 

 

  
**_Shit._ **

 

 

I smiled in response.

 

 

_Hong Jisoo your mom didn’t raise you to be an utter piece of shit._

 

  
“Uhh what are you doing outside? It’s pretty late.”

 

  
“I could say the same for you too.” He laughed. “I’m waiting for my pizza. How about you?”

 

  
“I’m waiting for my pizza too.” I replied.

 

  
“Hmmm you ordered from that pizza place too huh?” Jeonghan has that look of mischief again. Frankly, I missed it. I guess I got attached in his antics too quickly.

 

  
“They have great pizzas.” We both nodded in agreement.

 

  
“By the way, I’m sorry for the other night. I was just really stressed over everything but I was kind of annoyed by you too.” At first I was looking on the ground but when I looked up at him he has his arms crossed.

 

 

 

_Shit shit shit shit shit._

 

 

  
“Hmmm. I would forgive you, Hong Jisoo, just because you were cute when you lashed out on me.” He told me and then laughed again. I couldn’t form a response to that so I just stayed silent. Although I can feel him staring at me from time to time.

 

  
After a few minutes of comfortable silence our pizzas finally arrived. I would invite him in but he already said he would have to finish up some reports for his classes so I didn’t bother.

 

  
The following week, he didn’t go knocking on my door at midnight. Instead, he knocks in the wee hours of the morning still saying the most ridiculous excuses to get inside my apartment. I still let him in every single time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed it. kinda shitty chapter i'm sorry. the next one will come soon im already on it. also, can you believe i added a chapter because i never thought i would lol.

**Author's Note:**

> I still havent finished that Cheol centered fic lmao. 
> 
> Anyway, the whole fic will just be them in their apartment or neighborhood. No plot just a bunch of domestic prompts gone wrong lol. You know, like those american sitcoms. I hope my writing improved somehow. Thank you for reading, have a good day! Drop in some comments too!~


End file.
